The Sacrifice of Love
by Narchannen Fae
Summary: This story is closely following the plot of FOTR...except for some *minor* changes. Aragorn's POV! No A/L slash, but some H/L later. Please R/R! New chapter up!
1. I'm only human

Hi everyone! I hope you like my new fic! Unfortunately it doesn't have any A/L slash and it does have A/A…gag but if it's any compensation there will be some H/L later! This follows the plot of TFOR very closely, but there will be some *minor* changes… grins evilly Elvish speech is in ' ', and thoughts are in . Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you see here is brought to you by Tolkien, and nothing belongs to me except a pen and a piece of paper, on which I wrote this on.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Rivendell, an elven paradise. Of course it was more than that to me, it was my home. The hobbits didn't understand how much it means to me, all they cared about is finding out if Frodo was all right. I am worried too, but something else, or to put it better someone else was distracting me.  
  
She stands there, a slight smile on her face, while the moonlight illuminates her fair features. Her unbound hair flowed freely about her like a waterfall, and seeing her made my breath catch in my throat.  
  
'Arwen,' I whisper, and all the hobbits turn to stare at me, while Glorfindel just smiled.  
  
"Who is she?" Sam asked, but I ignored him.  
  
'Go to her Dunadan,' said Glorfindel and I did so, pulling her into my arms.  
  
'I missed you,' she said, her eyes sparkling with joy.  
  
'Me too,' I replied trying to kiss her, but she put a finger to my lips.  
  
'Not now, eyes are upon us.'  
  
'So?'  
  
'Later,' she repeated as the hobbits and the elf-lord came up to us.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell," Arwen said to the hobbits, who bowed, obviously not used to the unearthly beauty of the elves. "You are the companions of Frodo son of Drogo right?"  
  
The three nodded. "Then you should go to him. He will heal quicker if his friends are by his side. Glorfindel will you accompany them?" she asked, turning to the blonde elf. He too nodded and left with the hobbits.  
  
'Now where were me,' she asked, her melodic voice making me feel like bursting with happiness. Why did a Ranger like me deserve a beautiful creature like her? These thoughts were silenced as she tenderly kissed me. Fire coursing through my veins I responded quickly. I chased her mouth hungrily, eager for her taste of honey and spices. She was so exotic, something so foreign to me, it was like I couldn't touch her for she was so different than me. And yet here I was, doing just that. The thought was astounding.  
  
'I am tired of walking in on the two of you,' came an elvish voice, making Arwen pull away from me.  
  
'Really you should get a room,' said another voice, that sounded identical to the first.  
  
'Elladan!' cried Arwen, flinging herself at her brother, whose twin, Elrohir looked on, his face full of amusement, mixed with another emotion, but I couldn't tell what is was at the moment.  
  
As Arwen hugged both of them I realized that something must have happened, for both were now looking very somber.  
  
Nodding silently to Elrohir, I stood back and watched the little family reunion, even though I was part of that family, begin Lord Elrond's foster son. But I was never as close as the three of them, due to age difference and the fact that I was away a lot.  
  
'Arwen,' I said, causing them to look at me. 'I wish to speak with Elladan and Elrohir for a moment.'  
  
'Alright,' she said, kissing me again. 'I will see you at dinner.' And with that she walked away.  
  
'You are really good together,' said Elladan, with a smirk.  
  
'We can speak of that later. I wish to know why both of you have grave looks on your faces.  
  
The two looked at each other before Elrohir said, 'The tidings we bring can not be spoken here. Come, let us go to our chamber, there we will talk.'  
  
I followed them, my footsteps as light and silent as their own. It pained me to see them looking so somber, for since I could remember they always had smiles on their faces. It made me more determined to purge Middle Earth of Sauron and his armies of darkness.  
  
Entering the dark chamber I immanently sat down in a chair, crossing my legs and folding my arms over my chest.  
  
'We will not conceal anything from you,' said Elrohir without preamble. 'The knowledge we bear will take away the last shred of hope for the free peoples of Middle Earth.'  
  
'Six months ago we set out into the wild…' began Elladan, but a knock on the door interrupted him.  
  
'Can't we get a moments peace?' cried Elrohir, flinging the door open only to say, 'I'm so sorry Prince Legolas for yelling…why are you here?'  
  
A voice so happy and light reached my ears, and I sat up straight, hoping to see the owner, for she must be like Arwen, for they both held the same ring in their voices.  
  
'Just Legolas, Elrohir. I'm looking for Dunadan. He is wanted in the Hall of Fire by Bilbo.'  
  
'He's here,' said Elrohir and as the door opened wider I thought I was seeing an angel. Despite his musical voice and lithe form, this elf was obviously male. Long silky blonde hair flowed over his slim shoulders, and deep blue eyes gazed at me, as if he was seizing me up also. I had never seen someone as beautiful as him. Not even Arwen could compare to the rare beauty I found in him and his depthless, ageless eyes.  
  
'Did you hear what Legolas said Estel?' asked Elladan, using my name that only Elrond called me.  
  
'Yes,' I mumbled. Legolas what a beautiful name  
  
'Well are you coming Estel?' asked Legolas taking up the pet name too.  
  
'Yes,' I replied following the blonde elf out. And don't call me Estel!  
  
'Call me Aragorn,' I blurted out, and he just stared at me.  
  
God he must think I'm stupid or something!  
  
'All right…Aragorn,' he said, and when he smiled I felt a shudder run through me. 'I will be seeing you again soon, I hope.' His blonde hair swirling behind him he left me outside the hall, where I could hear music and singing. Then I remembered why I had been called here. But I couldn't help thinking, He wants to see me again!  
  
For the second time in one night I felt so inferior to the elves around me. They were so noble, wise, and…beautiful. Images of Legolas surfaced to the top of my mind. He deserved someone who held the same grace, and beauty. I could never compare to her, wherever she was. But after all… I was only human. 


	2. Singing

Hi everyone! A lot of the speech in this chapter is taken right from TFOTR…hugs book tight as is Bilbo's song and the song of Elbereth. I'm sorry that I didn't put in all of Bilbo's song, it was too long…about three pages! If you want more check out the book. Unfortunately I don't know any elvish so I can't translate the song for you. Um…I'm not sure if I mentioned this already but this fic is from Aragorn's POV. Sorry if I forgot that little detail. Elvish speech is in ' ', and thoughts are in . Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The elven music beckoning me I went into the hall, where Bilbo was waiting for me.  
  
"Ah here you are at last Dunadan!" he cried.  
  
"Strider!" said Frodo, and I smiled, glad to see him up and about again. "You seem to have a lot of names."  
  
'Well *Strider* is one that I haven't heard before, anyway," said Bilbo. "What do you call him that for?"  
  
"They call me that in Bree," I said laughing. "And that is how I was introduced to him."  
  
The two hobbits began to talk and I looked around the hall listening to the poetry being recited, by a voice so fair. The elf was surrounded by a circle of others, and event though I couldn't see him I knew it was Legolas. Just the mere thought of his name made me go weak in the knees. Arwen used to do that to me, but ever since I had met him only a few hours ago, everything had changed.  
  
"Where were you my friend?" asked Bilbo. "Why weren't you at the feast? The Lady Arwen was there."  
  
I looked down at him and said, "I know. But often I must put mirth aside. Elladan and Elrohir have returned out of the wild and had tidings I wished to hear at once." I left out the little detail about never hearing the news but that didn't seem to matter to me very much, as I watched Legolas gracefully leave the hall. I had a strong desire to join him, but Bilbo spoke up.  
  
"Well, my dear fellow," he said. "Now that you've heard your news, can't you spare me a moment? I want your help in something urgent. Elrond says this song of mine is to be finished before the end of this evening, and I am stuck. Let's go off into a corner and polish it up."  
  
I bit my lip. Legolas…helping Bilbo…Legolas….Helping Bilbo.  
  
Reluctantly I agreed, hoping I would be able to find the blonde elf soon. The hobbit's song was good, but I insisted that he put in a line about a green stone. Though I didn't tell him, it always reminded me of Arwen, but at the moment it also reminded me of someone else.  
  
I leaned back in my chair, as Bilbo began to chant.  
  
Earendil was a mariner  
  
that tarried in Arvernien;  
  
he built a boat of timber felled  
  
in Nimbrethil to journey in;  
  
her sails he wove of silver fair,  
  
of silver were her lanterns made,  
  
her prow was fashioned like a swan,  
  
and light upon her banners laid.  
  
In panoply of ancient kings,  
  
In chained rings he armoured him;  
  
His shining shield was scored with ruins  
  
His shining shield was scored with runes  
  
To ward all wounds and harm from him;  
  
His bow was made of dragon-horn,  
  
His arrows shorn of ebony,  
  
His scabbard of chalcedony;  
  
His sword of steel was valiant,  
  
Of adamant his helmet tall,  
  
And eagle-plume upon his crest,  
  
upon his breast and emerald.  
  
I smiled upon hearing my contribution to the song. On and on it went until the final verse.  
  
And over Middle-earth he passed  
  
and heard at last the weeping sore  
  
of women and of elven-maids  
  
in Elder Days, in years of yore.  
  
But on him mighty doom was laid,  
  
till Moon should fade, an orbed star  
  
to pass, and tarry never more  
  
on Hither Shores where mortals are;  
  
for ever still a herald on  
  
an errand that should never rest  
  
to bear his shining lamp afar,  
  
the Flammifer of Westernesse.  
  
Bilbo seemed to be getting a lot of praise for his song, one elf even asked for a second reading. Knowing that Bilbo would be busy, I turned my attention to other things. Like where Legolas might be.  
  
Suddenly a single clear voice reached my ears, even above the noise of the hall. It was coming from the balcony, and I was sitting next to the door that opened to it. Enchanted, I exited only to see Legolas, the stars reflected in his deep eyes, hair fluttering with the wind. I stood back in the shadows and listened to him sing.  
  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
  
silivern penna miriel  
  
o menal aglar elenath!  
  
Na-chaered palan-diriel  
  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
  
Nef aear, si nef aearon!  
  
My heart melted as he san the elvish song to Elbereth. I had heard it many times before, but this time it was sung with such passion, it made me want to cry.  
  
'How long have you been watching Aragorn?' asked Legolas, the expression on his face changing from passiveness to amusement.  
  
'Awhile,' I replied coming to stand next to him. 'Your voice is very beautiful.'  
  
'Thanks,' he said the tips of his pointed ears turning red.  
  
'No really, I have never heard that song sung so sweetly.'  
  
He didn't reply, but just turned his head to the sky again.  
  
'Do you not want praise?' I asked. 'For you deserve it.'  
  
'It's not that,' he sighed. 'You wouldn't understand, but if you must know…I am born under the star of Elbereth, and by praising me you are tainting the song, and what it means to me. I haven't let anyone listen to me for years.'  
  
I stared at him in shock.  
  
'Legolas…' I began but apparently he wasn't finished.  
  
'And also…' his ears went red again. 'You seek something other than my company and to simply compliment me.'  
  
I stared at him in shock. Why does he say this? It's not as if I like him or anything…  
  
I opened my mouth to say something but he brought a finger to my lips. 'Nay Aragorn, no words need to be spoken. Your face reveals all, and that is more than I need to know.  
  
Silently he walked away, and cursing myself I stared after him. No matter how much I tried I couldn't take my eyes off of him, even though I knew it was wrong, for I had only met him a few hours ago. But despite all that this feeling inside of me seemed so right. 


	3. Why?

Oh thanks for reviewing! It really means a lot to me. I'm sorry for stopping this in the middle of the Council of Elrond, but I found a good place to end, and I wanted to get this up as soon as possible, but it's hard cause I have a bad case of writers block. Damn muses! But anyway…Most of this is taken from book verse except for when Legolas talks, because in the book Elrond says it, but I had to make Legolas say it or it wouldn't work. That is a mix of book and movie verse. This whole entire fic is in Aragorn's POV unless otherwise noted. Elvish speech is in ' ', and thoughts are in . Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I awoke to the sound of a single clear bell tolling. Groggily I registered what that meant, the warning bell for the Council of Elrond. I tried to ignore the thoughts of Legolas and the conversation we had last night, for they were distracting me from the task at hand, what to do with the one ring.  
  
Silently I changed in my travel worn clothes, briefly wondering if I should wear something more…flattering? That was the only word that came to my mind, for I knew Legolas would be present at the council. This is stupid! I thought, pulling my heavy black riding boots. After going over our conversation as I lay in bed the night before I came to three possible conclusions. The first was that Legolas didn't like me at all, even as a friend, but for some reason that didn't seem like the answer. The only other possible reasons were that he was with someone else, or he had a reputation to uphold. All elves have a strong sense of pride and an elven- prince's would be worse than the others. Well, I have a reputation to uphold too I mused as I exited my dark room with a swish of my cloak.  
  
As I entered the porch where the council was being held, silence greeted me. Nodding my head to my foster-father I sat down in a chair in the corner, from where I could see everyone's face in the circle. I caught Glorfindel's eye and he smiled at me, which was the opposite of the expressions on the others faces. One face however made me feel uneasy. I knew from his clothing, and his fur lined cloak, he must be a man of Gondor. His dark grey eyes glared at me with suspicion, and I could swear I had seen those eyes before. Then I realized who this must be. He was one of the sons of the Steward of Gondor, and that means his brother is….  
  
'Faramir…' I murmured, but all thoughts of my former lover were banished from my mind as Legolas walked in, and took his seat next to Glorfindel. Just like the night before, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His blonde hair, that glistened like gold in the sunlight. His intoxicating eyes, like deep pools of water, swirling with different shades of blue. His lean body that his green clothes showed off. His lips…  
  
A gruff voice speaking made me tear my eyes off Legolas, and I realized that the dwarf Gloin was speaking. I noticed that Frodo and Bilbo had arrived and I briefly smiled at my hobbit friends before turning to listen to the dwarf speak.  
  
My attention wavered when Elrond began to talk about Sauron, the rings of power, and Isidur. This was mainly for the benefit of the others, for I was Isildur's heir after all. So my mind was free to wander to Legolas. But he seemed to notice the way I was staring at him, and he scowled coldly at me. I didn't display any emotion, but turned back to the speaker in the middle of the circle, which to my surprise was Faramir's brother.  
  
"Seek for the Sword that was broken:  
  
In Imladrid it dwells;  
  
There shall be counsels taken  
  
Stronger than Morgul-spells.  
  
There shall be shown a token  
  
That Doom is near at hand,  
  
For Isildur's Bane shall waken,  
  
And the Halfling forth shall stand.  
  
I listened in shock. He and Faramir had a dream about all this? And my sword? This was really ironic, at least in my mind. I wonder if Faramir ever realized who I really was. Once again shoving thoughts of him from my mind I stood up and said to Boromir.  
  
"And here in the house of Elrond more shall be made clear to you." I drew the sword and threw its two pieces upon the table before Elrond. "Here is the Sword that was Broken!"  
  
"And who are you, and what have you, a mere Ranger, to do with Minas Tirith?"  
  
Suddenly a soft, but proud voice spoke up. "This is no mere Ranger, he is Aragorn son of Arathorn, and he is descended through many fathers form Isildur Elendil's son of Minas Ithil."  
  
I didn't need to turn around to know who was speaking. The only thing that was running through my mind was why.  
  
A/N: Who is interested in seeing a prequel to this fic with A/F slash? Anyone? 


	4. The Free Peoples of Middle Earth

Yes I know that this chapter probably belongs with the last one…but hey…I had writers block…and I wanted to get it uploaded as soon as possible. So don't flame me. Most of this chapter is from movie verse, and the reason why I didn't upload this is because I couldn't remember Aragorn's line…as I haven't seen LOTR in about a month. glares at parents They say I'm obsessed. I wonder where they got that idea. Anyway…so if I didn't get that line right don't flame me…just tell me what it really was…so I won't go insane. Thanks! Elvish speech is in ' ', and thoughts are in . Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I gaped at Legolas as he sat down, a slight smile playing about his features. Why? I asked myself, staring at the beautiful creature that defended me, and my pride. Yet he was same person who shunned me last night. It didn't make any sense to me. Either he wanted me or he didn't, there was no in between. I decided to confront him about it later, but still it was the only thing I could think about. What am I going to say? I wondered, but once again another voice knocked me out of my fantasy world, in which only Legolas and I existed.  
  
"I will take the ring," Frodo loudly, "though I do not know the way."  
  
The circle went silent, as we all turned to stare at the halfling. Smiling Legolas stood and said, "You have my bow."  
  
"And my ax,' said Gloin's son Gimli.  
  
Not even thinking I stood up and said, "By my life I will protect you," I moved next to Legolas who scowled at me. Soon all nine of us, Gandalf, Frodo, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, Sam, Legolas and I, representing all the free peoples of Middle Earth faced Elrond, who sighed.  
  
'Let it be so then. You shall go.' This comment was directed at the hobbit Pippin. 'Now the tale of the nine is filled. In seven days the Company must depart.'  
  
The others nodded, bowed to Lord Elrond. I however just stood there a dazed look upon my face. I was going to Mordor! This thought would have scared many to death. But as long as I had Legolas nearby I knew that everything would be alright. 


	5. Eavesdropping

I'm finally getting back into the swing of things, and typing up a storm! Expect many more chapters from this fic before the week is out! This is in neither the book nor the movie, but is essential to the plot. Elvish speech is in ' ', and thoughts are in . Enjoy!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Lazily I leaned over a balcony railing, watching Legolas and Glorfindel who were chatting in elvish in the shade of a tree. Since I was half-elf I could hear everything they were saying, even though they didn't detect my presence.  
  
'Are you alright my friend?' asked Glorfindel, looking at the elven prince with a look of concern I could see even at a distance.  
  
'I am fine,' replied Legolas, tossing his gorgeous blonde hair, making my breath catch in my throat.  
  
Glorfindel chuckled. 'Do not try to deceive me, I can tell that something is troubling you.'  
  
I blinked stupidly at this. What is this? How can elves read peoples emotions so well? I quickly focussed my attention on the two blonde elves.  
  
'If I tell you, will you promise to keep it to yourself?' asked Legolas biting his lip.  
  
'Of course,' said Glorfindel, and it was evident that he was confused why Legolas was requesting this of him.  
  
'It's about the son of Arathorn,' said Legolas, so quietly that I almost couldn't hear him.  
  
'Aragorn?' asked Glorfindel puzzled. 'Isn't he engaged to the Lady Arwen?'  
  
'Aye,' replied Legolas, his face falling. 'But all that aside…I think he desires me.'  
  
'What?' was the reply.  
  
'You heard me right. He came on to me last night and I saw a strange look in his eyes. It frightened me Glorfindel. It truly did.'  
  
The elven lord paused before whispering something in Legolas's ear. The elven prince smiled before replying, 'Yes, but what about the quest? He is going too.'  
  
'You like him a bit don't you?' asked Glorfindel, changing the subject.  
  
'What? Of course I don't!' was Legolas's indignant reply. I smiled. Finally I was getting the hang of this reading faces thing.  
  
'Again your betray yourself,' said Glorfindel, and I smirked along with him.  
  
'Alright, I admit his is pleasing to look at…but that's not the point!' Legolas shouted and the grin fell from the elf lord's face. 'I must concentrate solely on the quest. I must not let anything get in the way of protecting Frodo, and the ring.'  
  
'You are right of course,' said Glorfindel.  
  
'So what should I do?' asked Legolas, a little annoyed now.  
  
'Tell him that you don't want anything to do with him,' replied Glorfindel simply.  
  
'It is not as easy as that Glorfinel,' replied Legolas. 'I don't want to hurt him.'  
  
Glorfindel laughed again. 'Dear sweet Legolas, the only way you could hurt him is if you don't tell him. You wouldn't want him waiting for you if you never intend to be his?'  
  
'No,' replied Legolas, and Glorfindel helped him to his feet.  
  
'Well then go speak with him. You are leaving in less than a week.' And with that the elven lord gracefully walked away.  
  
Legolas however stared after him for a few moments. Then he said something that shocked me. 'Ah, but if you only knew the true problem my friend. He won't give me up as easily as you believe.' Sighing he too departed and I just stood there, knowing that he was right. I would not give up so easily. 


	6. Denial

Hi everyone! Um I don't really have much to say except: Elvish speech is in ' ', and thoughts are in . Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Legolas approached me, and I just stood there gazing out at the trees, knowing that if I looked at him he would know that I had listened to his conversation with Glorfindel.  
  
'Aragorn,' he said in a commanding tone. 'Look at me Aragorn.'  
  
I refused too and he took my face in his hands, forcing me to look him in the eye. I felt fire course through my veins at his touch, not caring now if he figured out that I had heard everything. But apparently he was preoccupied with something for his hand jerked away to play with the ends of his hair nervously.  
  
Why won't he just come out and say it? I wondered, glancing at him as he muttered to himself. If he is going to reject me why doesn't he just say it?  
  
'What do you want to tell me Legolas?' I asked getting impatient of waiting to hear what I already knew. 'Do not put yourself through all this torment just to simply tell me something.'  
  
He stared at me blankly and I smirked. It was obvious that he was amazed I thought about him like that and it wasn't just lust. Being a half- elf has its advantages… I thought.  
  
Finally the elf took a deep breath and said, 'Fine I will just simply tell you, if that is what you want. It is unavoidable Aragorn. You must put your feelings for me aside for the sake of the quest.'  
  
This normally would have surprised me, if I didn't know that this statement applied to the elf as well. 'And what about *your* feelings Legolas?' I asked, stepping closer to him, 'till our faces were a few inches apart.  
  
'What about my feelings?' snapped the elf coldly, backing away, but I grabbed his arm pulling him close to me again.  
  
'Don't try and deny it, for you know you want this as much as I do,' I whispered seductively, before kissing him softly.  
  
God it was better than I could ever have imagined. His lips tasted a lot like Arwen's, but yet it was different. I a way I couldn't understand. I closed my eyes in pleasure only to feel him pull away from me.  
  
'I can't believe you!' he screamed, putting a slender hand to his mouth. 'Don't you get it! I don't want you!'  
  
'Yes you do,' I said. 'Then why did you let me kiss you?'  
  
'I…' he began, and I smirked, knowing that I had won. 'Fine…' he growled. 'But that's not going to change the fact that I still don't want you.'  
  
'Why not?' I asked. 'You shouldn't deny yourself pleasure just because of the quest.'  
  
'This is coming from the future king of Gondor?' asked Legolas, his eyes flashing with anger.  
  
'That is not all of who I am,' I said. 'Just get to know me…'  
  
'I don't intend to get to know you if you always act so arrogant,' he said and as he turned to walk away, he seemed to notice how I was still staring at him.  
  
'By the way…' he shot at me. 'I already have someone to give me pleasure!' And with that he walked away, his head in the air.  
  
Well, that went well, I thought trying to ignore the fact that one of my conclusions was right. And I did so by thinking of how sexy Legolas looked when he was angry.  
  
A/N: Can't Aragorn take a hint? 


End file.
